protect
by dosentmatter76
Summary: ok it been about 6 months since they came back to gather and there hasn't been any action science fish town and the other island but when the straw hat take the no action in the grand line as a vaction bad thing seem to happen but luckily one of straw hats is keeping watch who is these straw hat priate well youll just have to read warning first chapter slow but after its get better
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day on the thousand sunny just like for six months without any problems so no one expected the storm that was approaching not even the great navigator on the ship who was too busy counting the money for the last few 6 months. Even robing who had always paid attention was to in grossed in the book she was reading sanji was papering food for nami and robin like always. Zero was up in the watch tower exercising trying to become stronger. Chopper was too busy playing with ussop. Franky was down in the weapon stowage room to be bothered with. Though there was one pirate on the ship who felt like there was something wrong he sat where he usually dose he ate like normal he laughed like normal but he still couldn't get these weird felling something bad was going to happen.

After a while of thinking luffy got up not even noticing he left his hat he walked down to the navigators room and peeked in to see nami with a money in her hand and money signs in her eyes that as soon as she spotted him was gone and replaced with anger.

"What is it luffy she snapped?

"Um nami there's seems to be something wrong luffy said looking a round

"Yeah you're bothering me she said as she kicked him through the open door and slammed it in his face than went back to what she was doing not caring at all.

Ok bad Idea to go to nami while she has treasure out I know ill go to robin luffy though as he headed to the library when he got there robin didn't look up she just kept reading.

"oi robin luffy approached but no respond

"I think there something wrong but I don't know what can you help me? Luffy tried again these time she looked up with an evil look in her eyes.

"Caption san if you do not turn around this incent I'm going to throw you out robin said smiling.

"Ok luffy said knowing robin was quite searus right now so he ran to the kitchen to sanji who was cooking.

"Um sanji- before luffy could fished sanji hauled his foot up in the air and swigged and hit luffy and he went flying back to the walk.

"No you shitty caption you may not have a snack he yelled not looking over to see if he was alright.

Luffy just got up and went to chopper and ussop and just like the first few people they told him to leave that there was nothing wrong. So he ran down stairs to Frankie but he just kicked him out as soon as he saw him. So he decided to bother zero his first mate knowing full well that he wouldn't brush him of course luffy was dead wrong he didn't let him speak he just kicked him out saying he was to busy to play.

So the lonely caption sat back down wondering when his crew had stop respecting him was it the two years they were apart or was it cause he was a bad caption just then a strong gust of wind blew and in the corner of his eye he saw the hurricane coming straight for them.

The only one thing came across his mind was the safety of his crew so he ran upwards grabbed zero by the neck ignoring his complains than he ran back to deck grabbed ussop and chopper who didn't understand than ran down deck and threw them in the bunger franky had built if there was ever a hurricane coming their way he turn and ran to get Franky and just like before he too complain but luffy didn't care he need to get everyone to saved he threw him in and ran up stare grabbing sanji first than robin who didt care long as she could read her book than nami who threw a fit he ran back down stair and throw them in they all looked at each other for a minute in confusion.

"okay one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight he counted himself than it dawn on him he been forgetting one more crew mate this hole time . ah! broke he said turning and ran back upstairs it was very windy he could hardly see as he went to broke room he turn to stare and smiled.

"Yohoho luffy san have you came for a song broke asked as luffy grabbed him and ran.

"yhohoh ah luffy san where are we going broke cried and went silent when he saw the hurricane luffy ran back down stairs to the bunger and threw broke in then he recounted and they were all there but there wasn't any room for luffy.

"oi luffy what go-before he could finish he release a strong gust of haki into the air knocking them all out and before he slammed the door to the bunker he said he was sorry .after he had slammed the bunker he slid down to hold the door in place he wouldn't let his crew die like ace…

At first it was a little creak from the ship but then a giant hole came thought the side of the ship throwing nails and plates and glass luffy way, he didn't try to move cause if he did he might not be able to keep the door close for his friend as blood slid from his body and blood blurred his vision he kept his passion in till the boat was spun up into the air he was knocked out in to the hurricane but was soon relived when he saw the thousand sunny land into a nice are the storm didn't seem to going that way so he relaxed a little and let himself be carried he was happy to pay his live with the cost of his friends the last thing he remembered feeling was a sharp stabbed go through him he gasp In pain than went limp…


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two

Luffy

"Uh damn that shitty caption "sanji said siting up in the bunker looking around to see everyone inside but luffy.

"I'm going to kill him nami growled sitting up rubbing the not on her head

"What happen chopper ask sitting up on top of zero who was still snoring

"That wasn't any super fun luffy bro" franky said sitting up dropping ussop on the floor

"Yeah luffy are you trying to kill us ussop growled than stop when he realize luffy wasn't in the bunker at all.

"Maybe he made cause we were ignoring him robin said picking up her book

"I'm going to kick his ass zero shot up (knocking chopper across the room)pulling all three swards out and stop just a few inches away from broke who was still sleeping.

"He not in hear ussop said walking to the door and push it wouldn't budge."

"Can't you get the door nami asked crossing her arms.

"Nope it won't budge ussop said

"Don't worry nami chawn I'll get it sanji said nocking ussop out of the way and pushed with all his might and it wouldn't budge.

"What wrong shitty cook door too strong for you zero said mockingly

"What did you say moss head sanji growled

Just like that they begin to fight meanwhile 1500 miles away the aftershock of the hurricane came through…..

###

"oi ben bring me something for my headache the caption of the pirate ship called

"yes caption just before he went a strong gust came through and a big thump crashed into the middle of their deck cracking basically all the deck foundation and in the middle of that huge hole was a man with raven black hair and was covered in blood from head to toe he was facing down and not moving.

"Who the hell is he yassoup ask getting closer look at him"

"I don't know but go get the doctor ben yelled

Before any one could say anything yassoup screamed "it's luffy he said turning to see his caption who shot up knocking him away from him.

"What the hell happen to him the caption said freaking out "where's his hat he asked looking around."

"It's not here." you don't thing he was pulled up in that hurricane do you caption? Ben asked

"If he was then where is his crew and hat? you he pointed to the group go look for a straw hat in the ocean don't come back till you find it your group he pointed at bens men go fine his ship and crew make sure there ok then the caption threw them a pic..

"Caption I'm here Lola said with her medical bag she bend down to give him a basic check

"Talked to me Lola the caption growled he was angry to fine his hope the future in this state

"He had multiple stabbed wounded and a collapse lung he need searcher now if he going to survive she said getting up followed by the caption and they both ran to the operating room.

3 hours of treating the collapse lung she had finally got him stabled though he was strapped to a bunch a wires he could at lease breath by himself but she kept the masked on just in case.

"will he be ok the caption asked shaking he was furious what was his crew thinking going into a storm like that they could have been killed or worse luffy could have drowned.

"I don't know Lola said but I'll get more beds around just in case there just is bad.

"I'm going out to fine them shank said turning away he couldn't look at him anymore he was just too angry.

####

Three hours later on the thousand sunny shanks crawled aboard to see the damage done but stop when he saw luffy straw hat sitting on the deck he bent down to grabbed it than he heard voices yelling at each other. He Walked down the stairs stepping over and moving stuff in his way and stop at the massive hole than he head voice to his left he turn to stare at all the blood around the door and beside the door.

"oi come on luffy let us out we know we were ignoring you but we learn are lesson a whiny voice called out shanks blink twice before it clicked he had saved his crew who hadn't lesion to him it made him a little mad.

"What are you saying I'm going to kick that rubbery ass caption to next week another voice growled

That was it shanks had had it he bent down pulled out the bloody nails inside the door threw the door aside and a foot came out kicking. Shanks grabbed it with his one good arm and threw him out of the ship into the ocean.

"Who the hell are you a man in green hair yelled at shanks sliding three swards out

"Stop zero a woman with dark black hair stopped him

"Why robin a red head woman asked

"That red hair shanks robin had responded

"The one who gave luffy that ridicules hat he never take off nami ask still angry with luffy

"Ridicules shank growled ha do you even know where your caption is shanks spat at her

"no nor do we care he use haki on us that locked us up for 6 hours cause we ignored him when he said something was wrong when there wasn't it hasn't been for 6 months nami said.

"Oh really than tell me why is it your caption on my ship half dead shanks said angrily

"What a raccoon dog screamed"

"What are you talking about ussop asked?"

"Well why your dumb asses where ignoring him a hurricane hit and he decided to save his stupid ass crew instead of letting you face the punishment for ignoring your caption. Shanks said coldly

"What's all these blood the man in the suite was looking down"

"Well that would be luffy blood shanks anger lacing his tone said"

"What are you talking about the man stopped looked around "it looks like a hurricane hit these place the man said

"Wow aren't you the smart dumb ass shanks said laughing angrily "well know matter your fine that's good that s all luffy need to know if he wakes up. Anyway so I'm taking luffy with me find a new caption shanks said turning around and left

"What the whole crew said running after him shanks stopped turn and smiled "this is your punishment I can't kill you he would be mad but this is perfect cause you don't deserved him than he released all his haki and knock all the crew down.

"Make sure they don't fine us shanks said to the man In black

"As you wish caption he said laughing walking towards the ship wheel.

###

So I tried to make shanks seem mean but I didn't know how cause he usually a fun guy so hope you liked it if I get another review I might add another chapter if not ok I know my spelling bad so try to over looked that. Oh bye the way broke is still out cold.


End file.
